childrenofzodiarcsfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Zodiarcs
Children of Zodiarcs (also referred to by developers as just Zodiarcs) is a story-driven, single-player Tactical JRPG that combines traditional strategic gameplay with the thrill of collectible cards and craftable dice. It was developed by Cardboard Utopia and released July 18, 2018 on Steam. More information can be found on Kickstarter or the Official Website. The game has been Steam Greenlit and beta is expected to be available to backers sometime in August of 2016. The game will be available in English and French initially with other languages possibly added later. Overview Infiltrating the chambers of a decadent noble, they intend to steal a priceless relic, but what awaits them is more than anyone bargained for. Relentlessly pursued by the authorities, they make a desperate escape, seeking refuge in the city's seamy slums and sunless underground catacombs. On their trail are heavily armed city guards, rival bandit gangs, and a clan of psychotic subterranean cannibals. Can a motley crew of outsiders survive this vicious world without sacrificing their own humanity? Gameplay ''Note: This game has not yet reached Alpha stages so information may change and need updating. As there is currently no gameplay available to players, the following information is from the developer descriptions. '' Nahmi and her companions are forced to run and fight for their lives against the elite city guards ordered to capture them. Worse, even the Toran nobility is equipped with the latest in Zodiarc weaponry, and will show no regard for the lives of the thieves they are after. To emerge victorious players will need to use everything at their disposal, and not be afraid to fight dirty, flank, and corner their opponents. Combat is about much more then planning, however. The player's ability to adapt to the unexpected will be tested at every turn. In Children of Zodiarcs, every action (attacks, curses, or even special abilities like stealth) take the form of cards that heroes draw at random from custom decks they carry into combat. Do you save that powerful attack for later, or come up with a new strategy on the fly? As cards are drawn, so is your strategy. Outside of combat players will build a deck of cards for each of their heroes. They will need to build their decks carefully as cards are brought into play in a random order. Each hero has their own strengths and weaknesses; Nahmi is quick and deft whereas Brice is reckless and deadly, even to herself. These traits are expressed with symbols etched on Zodiarcs' dice. Your heroes will carry their own set of dice into combat that you roll for each card played. These symbols can vastly affect the outcome of the card. Learn what each hero is capable of to unleash devastating effects upon your enemies. Some cards have special effects that are triggered with certain dice symbols. The dice are not like those used in many other dice-type (D20 for example). Instead the symbols represent a stat or action. The strengths of created card decks and dice will determine a player's ability to adapt to changing situation. Getting attacked triggers a Counter-Attack, allowing players to still be on the offensive even during the enemy's turn. Attacks from behind however cannot be Counter-Attacked and cause greater damage. There are dozens of different types of dice to choose from, including but not limited to Attack, Defense and Star dice. As players progress through they game, they will find randomly dropped Loot Dice. Equip the dice on heroes to match the play-style of their deck of cards. Loot dice can be used as ingredients in crafting new dice. Gallery The Shambles.png Nobles district.png ToranTakeover.png Team+Couch.jpg Scene2.png Scene1.png Preview Gameplay Shot1.jpg Oppression 03.png Gunshot.png FireBlast.png Dicetypes.png DiceCrafting 01.png DeckBuilder 01.png Videos Children_of_Zodiarcs_Kickstarter_Video Children_of_Zodiarcs_Trailer_1 References Game Description Official Website Category:Gameplay